A Bike Ride
by rowaelinfeyrhys
Summary: Aelin and Rowan decide to go on a bike ride, but with both of their competitive natures, is it any surprise that they end up racing? One-shot.


**A/N: Hi. I've been working on my other fic, but I had this idea and I just couldn't resist. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, but to Sarah J. Maas and her amazing mind.**

 **Aelin POV**

I sighed as Rowan checked the bikes over and over.

"Is the seat too low?" he asked me after checking the brakes, tires, chain and gears.

"No Buzzard, the bikes are fine! Let's go already!"

Rowan smiled and kissed my forehead before slinging his leg over the seat of his dark green bike and pedaling towards the entrance to the bike trail. I followed suit.

After a few minutes, we were biking close to the ocean on a wide trail. I saw Rowan take a deep breath of the briny air and did the same. It was a cool day with a slight breeze that carried ocean mist into our faces. The sun cast weak light over the world, but did little to warm it. Small wildflowers had burst into bloom on either side of the path. There were few people outside.

I caught Rowan smiling and taking in the sea cliffs topped with grass. After a moment, I started pedaling harder, pulling my bike ahead of Rowan's. He threw me a questioning look which I responded to by flinging both hands of the handlebars and shouting back at him, "You're going so slow! Bike faster."

Rowan caught up with me easily, then pulled ahead. "Now look who's slow," he shot at me with a wicked grin.

"Oh please, I could beat you any day in a race."

"Yeah right, princess," Rowan scoffed at my challenge.

"You're just afraid that you'll lose to me again." _Come on, come on, take the bait Rowan_ …

He raised his eyebrows in a way that suggested that he knew he was being baited. "Okay princess, if it will give you so much pleasure to lose to me, we can race."

I gave him a vulgar gesture that he merely shook his head at. I stopped at a bench on the side, waiting for Rowan to do the same. "The race starts here and the finish line starts at those trees," I pointed to the copse of sprawling trees about half a mile farther along the straight path.

Rowan nodded, smirking at me. We both mounted our bikes, ready to start pedaling.

"3..2..1..GO!" I yelled, pushing off my leg on the ground and pedaling furiously. I increased the gears on my bike until I was on the highest gear. I stood up on the pedals, using my whole weight to move the pedals that now resisted. I knew my bike; once I could gain speed, pedaling on this gear would be much easier and I would definitely beat Rowan.

I glanced at Rowan who was so far, neck to neck with me. He was also struggling with his highest gear. My speed was picking up, but so was Rowan's. Suddenly, Rowan shot way ahead of me. I didn't understand until a wall of air started pushing back on me. He had given himself a boost by sending the wind to push him forward and then sent some to slow me down.

"Prick!" I shouted. Then a wicked grin crossed my face. Rowan wasn't the only one with magic. Rallying my magic, I focused on a spot ten feet in front of him. A wall of fire appeared in front of Rowan, startling him. His magic faltered as understanding dawned on him. I pushed through the remaining wind.

Rowan had recovered from his initial surprise. Guessing that the fire wouldn't burn him, he was starting to go through the wall. I called the wall down and pedaled fiercely to catch up with Rowan. I could feel him rallying his own power to cast another wall to block me. Before he could implement anything of the sort, I sent heat searing into his seat. Enough that he jumped a little.

"Now now, don't get any foolish ideas Rowan," I called as I shot passed him. I allowed the heat to fade from his seat. Glancing back, I saw that he had a frown on his face as he debated the merits of putting up a wall to stop me. For good measure, I sent flames to lick his handlebars.

"No magic in this race," I said sternly, letting the flames wink out. Grumbling, he bent low over his handlebars as I did the same. There was still about a quarter mile left to the race.

Rowan had pulled up even with me. Both of us were now looking at the quickly approaching trees, trying to get the edge on the other. My breaths rasped down my throat, my thighs burned with every movement. Still, I pushed my legs to pedal harder, faster. I pulled ahead by half a foot.

Gritting my teeth, I bent down lower, pedaled faster. The trees were approaching, ten feet ahead. Rowan was starting to close the gap between our bikes.

In a final burst, I pedaled harder than I ever had. I felt like I was momentarily flying. I pulled past the trees, two feet in front of Rowan.

"I WIN!" I shouted as I threw my hands up in the air, elated by my victory. I let myself coast to a regular pace allowing Rowan to catch up with me.

"Good game, Fireheart," Rowan said to me, a twinkle in his eyes, a rare smile on his face. I laughed, the thrill of feeling like I was flying hadn't worn of my yet.

"Good game, Rowan," I replied as I steered my bike onto the sand. I slid off my bike and ran off down the beach.

"Come on Rowan!" I shouted, turning back to face him. Rowan simply laughed, shaking his head before he abandoned his own bike and ran to followed me.


End file.
